Trapped With The Crazies
by smart-alec-neko
Summary: Yugi gets trapped, two crazies, a neko and a kitsune, discover him and help him get out of his predicament. Though only after a few misadventures... UPDATED AND FINISHED!
1. Trapped!

smart-alec-neko- This is my second fic. It is going to be co-written by kwazy-kitsune.  
  
kwazy-kitsune- This is my first fic. Its weird ^-^! (we're part of the fic)  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though we do own ourselves. (If we didn't we would be slaves right about now O-O) but we have watched the anime and read the manga.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Trapped!  
  
Lightning forked through the dark folds of a stormy night, illuminating an old, abandoned warehouse.  
The warehouse was falling into ruin. Its brick walls were riddled with cracks and its windows were cracked and dingy. Its main doors had been locked many years before, the key given away to the Kaiba family.  
At that moment, as another lightning flash lit the sky, Seto Kaiba trudged through the relentlessly driving rain, lugging an old sack behind him.  
Something in the sack squirmed. "Kaiba!" it yelled. "Let me out!"  
Kaiba turned, his evil features glistening with rain, and laughed, a sinister cackle. "I shall finally be rid of you, Yugi Muto! Then I shall be the number one duelist in the land!"  
He kicked the sack; Yugi moaned. "Why are you doing this to me?" he gasped.  
Kaiba didn't answer, he just stuck the key in the lock and turned it.  
The door creaked open, emitting a grating noise as it swung on its rusty hinges. Kaiba stepped inside.  
It was dark inside, and had the musty smell of mould. Kaiba didn't mind, though. He just walked off into the darkness, dragging Yugi behind him.  
The countless dust of ages swished along floor as Kaiba passed with his cargo in tow, stopping in front of a worn metal door - the door to the basement.  
Drawing a key from around his neck, Kaiba hastily thrusted it into the lock, and turned it with a jerk of his wrist.  
The door swung inward, as though drawn by an unseen force.  
Kaiba shuddered as a cold breeze swirled around his ankles. Clumsily he picked up the sackful of Yugi and threw him down the stairs.  
Yugi screamed as he hit the first stair, then tumbled down into the black abyss that was the basement.  
Kaiba smirked, then with a satisfying slam, locked the door and walked away, totally unaware of the strange voices that drifted up the stair behind him. ************************************************************************  
  
smart-alec-neko- Oh! A cliffy^_^! kwazy-kitsune- "poor" Yugi...Not! He did agree to be part of our story. smart-alec-neko- Kaiba did too. When I told him what he was gonna get to do to Yugi,  
he was overjoyed! kwazy-kitsune- They really don't know what their getting into!*~* smart-alec-neko- Ah, oh well! Readers please R&R. 


	2. Enter The Loonies

kwazy-kitsune- Oh, goody, goody! This is where we come in! ^~^ smart-alec-neko- Oh, brother, the kwazy-face! But she's got a good point^___^!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But we own ourselves( otherwise we'd be some bum's slaves)o.0 ?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Enter The Loonies.  
  
In the pitch black basement, something moved. With stealthy steps it slunk towards the sack, crouching, its belly nearly touching the dusty floor.  
  
Upon reaching the sack, the creature waved one furry paw in the air, beckoning someone over.  
The creature's friend padded over, not crouching, not making any noise. Dust settled around her as she kneeled by the sack, and sniffed it.  
"It's only an old sack," she said. "Nothin' tah worry 'bout, Miss Smart-alec-neko."  
Smart-alec-neko sighed, raising up a small flurry of dust from the dirty floor.  
"I did go first you know, Kwazy- kitsune, because you thought it was an evil math teacher."  
Kwazy-kitsune shrugged, then, with a furry paw, nudged the sack."  
Yugi, in the sack, groaned. The two friends stepped back, then fell to the floor, bowing.  
"Oh, great sack, please forgive us for our backtalk, and show your treasures to us," they cried, as dust sifted into their fur, blown up by the bowing.  
When the sack didn't say anything, or move, Kwazy-kitsune got up, and kicked her friend in the butt, making her sprawl further on the floor.  
"It ain't no god," Kwazy said. "There's somethin' inside."  
Kwazy bounded over, and stuck her moist nose in the sack. She hastily withdrew it. "Somethin' kicked me," she blubbered.  
Smart-alec stared back from a dark corner she had retreated to. "What's inside?" she asked.  
Kwazy shrugged her shoulders. "As if I know, Miss neko-face. After all, my hooter was only in there for a second, an' besides, the draft is blowin' in the wrong, 'rection."  
Kwazy lifted up the sack opening. The material was damp under her paws, the result of the rain, and smelled musty.  
She peeked inside and saw Yugi, sprawled out on his stomach, just coming to.  
Smart-alec bounded over, and stuck her head beside Kwazy's. "It's a human thingummy," the neko said.  
Kwazy looked quizzical. "I thought all the human brats died out from some disease or som'at like that, way back in a forgotten century. Maybe he's a survivor."  
The two friends looked at each other, and hastily dropped the sack. "Bubonic Plague!!!!!" they screamed, their paws raising up billows of dust as they raced pell-mell over to the opposite wall, and were lost in darkness.  
Yugi crawled out of the damp sack, his small body bruised and battered. "My head hurts," he moaned. "And I'm trapped with the Loonies!"  
Kwazy called out from the darkness. "We may be Loonies, but at least we're not supposed to be extinct! Now look, you've brought your pestilence to kill us!"  
Smart-alec spoke up. "Emphasis on the pest," she said.  
Yugi stared at the floor, his lips quivering. Tears the size of marbles fell out of his eyes, turning the dust by his feet into a muddy paste. "I want my Granpa!" he sobbed, the tears flowing freely.  
"Oh my," Kwazy remarked. "He's diverted a river."  
Smart-alec padded off. "Let's go find a boat; we'll be flooded out if he keeps that up." ************************************************************************  
  
kwazy-kitsune- aren't I so smart?^-^  
  
smart-alec-neko- Nope.  
  
kwazy-kitsune- geez..oh, just for the readers; the plague didn't affect animals like it affected humans.  
  
smart-alec-neko- Now you can have a laugh! Please R&R! 


	3. That Little Thing Called Sugar

smart-alec-neko- We finally updated! ^-^  
  
kwazy-kitsune- Oh yeah, thank you for the reviews.  
  
smart-alec-neko- Wahh! Only 2 reviews. T.T  
  
kwazy-kitsune- Ah, well, get over it. Go snog a wild goat. ^-^!!  
  
smart-alec-neko- Wahhh! ToT  
  
kwazy-kitsune- On with the disclaimer!(Though only after a brief commercial)  
  
commercial person- Why is Velocity lip-gloss better than other lip glosses? Because it's  
flavored.  
  
smart-alec-neko- Err... don't ask  
  
Disclaimer- we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Velocity lip gloss for that matter.  
  
kwazy-kitsune- Well, enough of that junk, and on with the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: That Little Thing Called Sugar  
  
Yugi sat in the dark, cold basement. He was wrapped in a sack, but still he shivered, wet from the rain.  
He sniffed, and wiped his nose on a corner of the musty material.  
He was just about to lie down and attempt to sleep when a small flickering light fluttered to life, casting long shadows on the floor. Swirling dust motes curled in spirals in the sudden light.  
Yugi felt a spark of hope. He wiped away his tears and stumbled upright in a flurry of dust. Slowly he walked over, his every footsteps ringing like a hammer blow to a nail.  
"Hey!" Yugi called. "Anyone there?"  
A shallow giggling sound omitted from where the light was.  
"Oh my," Kwazy said. "We haven't been flooded."  
Smart-alec giggled, and shoved Kwazy in the direction Yugi was in.  
The kitsune padded over and sat near Yugi's feet. She looked up at him. She smiled. "You're welcome tah join us, I guess. We, two high rankers in the Weirdo's club have decided that you don't carry the Bubonic whatsit."  
She turned and walked towards the light. "By the way," she said. "I'm Kwazy-Kitsune."  
Yugi nodded and followed her to the light, which turned out to be a small campfire.  
In the flickering light Yugi noticed more about his companions. The kitsune had one green, one purple eye and her fur glowed a ruddy orange hue in the dancing firewood, while she introduced her friend.  
"This is Smart-alec-neko," Kwazy said.  
Smart- alec was a grey and black tabby with twinkling yellow eyes.  
"So what's your name, bubonic-plague carrying pestilence?" Smart- alec asked.  
"But I thought you two decided that I'm not a Bubonic Plague carrier," Yugi exclaimed.  
Smart-alec shook her head. "That was Kwazy and her invisible friend."  
Kwazy smacked her friend. "Bobby is very intelligent," she said.  
Smart-alec snorted. "I don't care," she countered and padded off towards a small tent only to return, an oxygen mask strapped to her furry face.  
Yugi crossed his arms. "Ha, ha, very funny," he said sarcastically.  
Kwazy curled up in his lap. "Don't mind her," she said. "You have me an' Bobby on your side."  
Yugi gave a small smile. Kwazy was warm and soft in his lap. Almost absentmindedly he started petting her soft fur.  
Kwazy looked up at Yugi. "If I was a cat," she said. "I'd purr."  
Smart-alec yelled at her friend. "You're going to get the Bubonic Plague! Don't blame me if you do!"  
Yugi glared at Smart-alec. "The Bubonic Plague didn't affect animals, plus it isn't around anymore. You should change your name to "Stupid-alec" if you didn't know that!"  
Smart-alec fell on her butt in a flurry of dust. Hastily she pulled off her mask, leapt up, and saluted Yugi. "This is a cause for celebration!" she cried. "Bring out the boogies...I mean goodies! Whats-his- name doesn't have the Bubonic Plague after all!"  
"My name's Yugi!" he called out after the disappearing neko.  
Smart-alec returned pushing a trolley that was big enough to be Yugi's bed. It was laden with chocolate bars, chips, pop, and junk food of all sorts.  
Yugi's eye's nearly popped out of his head. Drool from his mouth dropped on Kwazy's fur.  
"I sure hope you human's eat this stuff," Kwazy said, getting off Yugi's lap.  
"We do, but I'm not supposed to."  
Smart-alec cocked her head. "Why not?"  
"I'm on a sugar-free diet, I got really sugar-high on Halloween."  
Kwazy shrugged her shoulders. "Well, no one's here to tell you what to eat."  
A few minutes later they were wolfing down the candy.  
Smart-alec got very sugar-high quickly. She jumped on top of Yugi's head, flattening his hair's spikes and did a victory dance.  
Yugi began to get very, very hyper. He began to jump up and down on the edges of the candy box. "Whee," he shrieked.  
Kwazy's sugar-highness began to steal her better judgment. "Yugi who locked you down here?" she asked.  
"Kaiba did," Yugi said, laughing uncontrollably.  
She pulled out a cell phone out of no where. She began to dial a number.  
"Hello Weirdo-wolf speakin'" a voice said.  
"Hey Weirdo, ya wanna eat Seto Kaiba fah' me?" Kwazy asked.  
"Sure, bye," Weirdo said, and hung up.  
Outside they heard a scream, which sounded like Kaiba's voice. Then they heard a loud gulp.  
"Yuck," Weirdo said. "That guy tasted like soap."  
Yugi yelled exuberantly. "Let's party!" Kwazy and Smart-alec disappeared into the tent.  
They came back dragging a set of drums and a microphone with them.  
Kwazy and Smart-alec each stood on a drum, waiting for Yugi's cue.  
"1, 2, 3!" Yugi yelled.  
And so Smart-alec and Kwazy began jumping on drums, while Yugi began singing "YMCA" at the top of his voice into the microphone.  
"Ahh!" the neko and kitsune began screaming. "My ears."  
Yugi's singing was a truly horrible sound. In the middle of the song, Kwazy's cell phone began ringing.  
"Y! M! C! A! Everybody's singing..." Yugi sang.  
"Hello, just a sec," Kwazy said to the person on her cell. "Yugi, SHUT UP!"  
Yugi suddenly stopped and began to giggle and disco dance around the floor, causing dust to fly. Smart-alec who had passed out from Yugi's loudness, woke up and saw this.  
"Attack from the hippie-boy," she screamed.  
Yugi turned and glared at her, while he began styling his hair into an afro, and continued dancing.  
"Okay that shut him up. So who's this?" Kwazy asked.  
"This is Weirdo. I couldn't hold in Kaiba's soapy taste. I ended up tossing my Kaiba's," Weirdo said.  
"Kaiba's?"  
"Instead of cookies," Weirdo replied.  
"Oh. Bye," she said and hung up.  
Kwazy turned around to see Yugi disco-dancing with a 'fro, and Smart- alec using his very springy 'fro for a trampoline.  
"Wheee!" Smart-alec yelled.  
Kwazy decided that bouncing on Yugi's 'fro looked like fun. So they all went around hyper and sugar-high until all three of them passed out.  
Kwazy woke up with a headache. "I'm going to get some fresh air," she said waking up Yugi.  
Yugi giggled then became serious. "There's a way out of here?"  
Kwazy nodded. "Of course there is. How do you think I got the candy?"  
Yugi grabbed her paws. "Will you show me?"  
Kwazy shrugged. "Guess so. Wake up miss Neko-face an' follow me."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
smart-alec-neko- And so that wraps up chappy 3! ^-^  
  
kwazy-kitsune- I still have a headache.  
  
smart-alec-neko- Oh, poor you! Get over it, you'll live. Readers please, I almost beg of  
you! R&R. T.T  
  
kwazy-kitsune- Can I go now?  
  
smart-alec-neko- Yep. 


	4. Escape

smart-alec-neko- Here's the final chapter of "Trapped With The Crazies". We still don't  
have many reviews. T.T So few. So sad. Thank you those who  
reviewed.  
  
kwazy-kitsune- We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! That's sadder. If we did, smart- alec  
would've made Kaiba a good guy from the start.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Escape  
  
"Wake up Smart-alec," Yugi said, excitedly shaking the neko awake.  
"Huh, what is it?" Smart-alec yawned. "My head hurts."  
"Come on, miss Smart-alec-neko," Kwazy said. "Today we're leaving this place."  
Smart-alec sat up instantly. "What?! Really?"  
"Yeah, so get up and follow me," Kwazy said annoyed, her tail waving and raising dust flurries from the floor.  
Kwazy lead Yugi and Smart-alec to a series of rather slimy pipes.  
"Yuck, do we have to go in these disgusting pipes?" Smart-alec asked.  
"Quit complaining," was the reply.  
So Yugi and Smart-alec crawled into the pipes, using a cardboard box, for a boost. Kwazy followed them, jumping off the box into the pipes.  
Yugi and Smart-alec are dumbfounded and completely lost in the maze of pipes. Kwazy had to take the lead before they got completely lost.  
They kept on slipping on the slime. Several times Yugi and Smart-alec nearly broke their necks.  
"We're almost there," Kwazy called, from ahead.  
Soon they finally reached an opening in the pipes. Kwazy jumped out, and Yugi and Smart-alec followed.  
"Thanks for helping me," Yugi said, smiling largly.  
"You're welcome. Now where will we go, miss Smart-alec-neko?" Kwazy said.  
"Like I know," Smart-alec said, testily. "I've never been out of that place."  
"Um, you guys can stay with me," Yugi volunteered.  
So the three of them went to Yugi's house. Yugi suggested. "Let's sneak in my window, so we don't wake Grampa up."  
Yugi went first, followed by Smart-alec then went Kwazy; he didn't notice his grandfather in there.  
"Yugi!" grampa exclaimed, giving Smart-alec and Kwazy a disapproving look. "What are those?"  
"Can I keep them?" Yugi begged.  
  
The End.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
smart-alec-neko- That was a short chapter. kwazy-kitsune- Yeah, oh well. Readers please R&R. Bye!  
  
smart-alec-neko- Look for the sequel "Camping With The Crazies." ^-^ See ya! 


End file.
